regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Shenanigans Episode 161
Recap Lizzy hires the party to collect a Minotaur Masseur named Hans from the Great Bridge over the Berg River. The party take a cart and drive town the 36 mile road, with Kenneth driving the cart. The half way into the trip, Kenneth spots 2 goblins in a nearby bush. Shag drives his mechanical dragon Nicrofer on top of the goblins, killing them. The group moves on. The party arrive at the great bridge early into the next day. Shag and Sir Walker go in the 3-storey tavern on the east end of the bridge to collect Hans. He jumps in the cart and the party get ready to leave back for Bergshire. There is a note on a post written in goblin. The party can't read the message, so Shag just throws the message away. Kenneth drives the cart back towards Bergshire down the road. Some distance down the road, the party is ambushed by some goblins. Shag kills them all with Nicrofer, so the party keep moving. The cart hits a pothole in the road. As the party get the cart out of the hole, they are ambushed again by goblins. Sir Walker and Shag make short work on them. As Sir Walker walks back to the cart, a watery clone of himself comes out of the nearby pond. Sir Walker pulls out his Holy Avenger sword and takes care of his copy. Kenneth tries to heal Nicrofer, but his goddess Martha says that isn't possible. The party then keep moving down the road. The party run into another ambush, where a web spell is cast over the cart. This time the goblins are joined by 2 ogres. One of the Ogres takes out Nicrofer. Sir Walker and the Holy Avenger Sword ignore the web spell and are able to an Ogre in one hit, and the other Ogre retreats in fear. Shag goes after the spell caster, but fails to kill him in a single blow, and ends up surrounded by Goblins. Shag and Sir Walker kill Goblins as the Goblin Spellcaster flees and Kenneth gets the cart out of the web. By the end of the day the party haven't gotten back to Bergshire yet. They make camp overnight. The next day they continue onward towards Bergshire. They are an hour away, crossing another bridge when the Goblin Spellcaster appears and casts Lance of Disruption, killing Kenneth and Hans the Minotaur. Sir Walker is then blinded, with his sword unable to prevent the spell going off. Goblin Archers hit Sir Walker several times and also kill the Ox pulling the cart. Sir Walker is forced to fall back and heal himself, with his sword complaining. Shag casts web on all the goblin ambushes, preventing them from doing any more attacks, then executes them all. Shag skates ahead back to Bergshire to get his own Donkey to pull the cart. Eventually Shag and Sir Walker return to Bergshire with the dead in the cart and break the bad news to Desmond about Hans the Minotaur Masseur. Desmond is disappointed, but has another solution. Summon a Rock Elemental from the Plane of Earth using a portal, then put a necklace around it's neck to control it. The party, joined by a Dwarf who is also named Hans, go out of town to summon the Rock Elemental. They open the portal to see a wall of stone. Sir Walker makes a cut and closes and reopens the portal and sees it opens to another spot. Sir Walker stabs his sword into the portal and closes it to punish it for not obeying him in the last Goblin Fight. Shag and Hans are outranged by the loss of the Holy Avenger sword. The party reopen the portal and a rock elemental comes out and kicks Hans's head off. Shag jumps on the back of the Rock Elemental and puts the mind control necklace on. The party turn the elemental over to Desmond and Lizzy. Experience 5307 exp each Significant NPCs * Lizzy - Hunter/Co-Owner of Tavern, Retired Adventurer * Hans the Minotaur Masseur * Desmond - Bartender/Owner of Shenanigans, Retired Adventurer Significant Locations * Bergshire * Great Bridge over Wikk River Category:Shenanigans Episodes